


Welcome to Parenthood

by pooftylee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anger, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Foreign Language, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooftylee/pseuds/pooftylee
Summary: "Are you sure you're not pregnant?" The man across from Robin asked."My husband can't have kids. Me being pregnant is slim to none," She answered.Robin threw the pregnancy test away as she replayed the conversation in her head. Reaching for the box of another pregnancy test, a hand stopped her.“What did the other seven say before you grab the eighth one?” asked Nami. Robin sighed in defeat.“Positive…”This is bad. Franky can't have kids though so how will he take this? Read more on how the two of them deal with this situation and tackle new problems.
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Monkey D. Luffy, Franky/Nico Robin, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. The Start of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first crack at something so serious. So this takes place in our modern world and modern time period but I will be pushing them back a little in further chapters so we will be ahead of them in time.
> 
> I also wanna elaborate that I'm writing a married couple who are soon to be parents and I myself am not married or a parent but I will try my best. If anything seems odd let me know.
> 
> Hmm what else should I add... Oh! This is drama filled and a bit heartbreaking btw. Enjoy and don't be afraid to give feedback!
> 
> ________
> 
> Robin: 30 about to be 31 
> 
> Franky: 36
> 
> Two years married, both have very good careers and are happily married. For now at least.

Robin was sweating profusely as she knocked at the white apartment door. Strands of hair clung to her face, her knees weak with anticipation of getting to the other side. She knocked again even though it had only been mere seconds since she last knocked. “Open up, open up,” she thought to herself. As if on cue, the door opened revealing a redhead in underwear and a tank top. Robin pushed her way in and almost fell over her own feet.

“Are you ok, Robin?” asked the young woman. She didn’t get a verbal response, just a slammed door. Nami sighed while closing the main door and walking to the bathroom. She opened the bathroom door and found Robin sitting on the toilet and opening a box. Nami noticed the bag haphazardly thrown in the sink with multiple boxes. Out of curiosity, she picked one up. "Clear Blue?" Nami thought to herself.

“You think you’re pregnant?” Nami asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes,” Robin answered. Staring down the current test in her hands, she eagerly awaited the results. Nami looked at Robin with concern. The amount of concentration in her face could've set the test on fire.

“Do you want it to be positive or negative?” Nami asked.

“Negative,” Robin answered.

"You don't want kids?"

"No, not really,"

Nami looked back to the multiple boxes in the sink. "A lot of tests for someone who doesn't want kids," Nami thought to herself. Robin let out a frustrated sigh and threw the test she had in the trash before grabbing another. She ripped the packaging open and used the test without care.

“Uh, did you even let the other test process?” Nami asked with concern. No response. Nami rubbed her temples as Robin threw another test in the trash and reached for a third.

"You're really gonna take all of these…" Nami asked.

"Why not.I paid for them," Robin said as Nami stared in disbelief.

Test after test and Nami still didn't know what any of them said. She assumed positive considering Robin would throw them away without another thought. Nami saw Robin reaching towards the bag again and stopped her hand.

“What did the other seven say before you grab the eighth one?” asked the redhead. Robin sighed in defeat.

“Positive…”

Nami’s eyes went wide and an even larger smile grew on her face.

“Robin!” Nami said as she hugged the older woman’s head. Robin hugged back and started crying.

“I’m not ready, I’m not ready,” the older woman said in-between sobs. Nami rubbed Robin’s head lovingly.

“It’s ok, boo,”

“No it’s not, Franky can’t have kids,”

“Oh,” Nami said as her expression dropped. She sat on the countersink and looked at Robin who was still visibly distraught. "Did you like, do anything?"

"No, but that's the first question he and his family will ask. This might ruin my marriage, Nami," Robin said.

"Don't say that," Nami told her.

"Nami, his family doesn't like me too much to begin with. They know he can't have kids and will probably attempt to use that against me," Robin said as she rubbed her face.

"I mean, well… yeah, I get what you're saying. Vivi's grandma doesn't like me because she thinks I made her granddaughter gay," Nami said. They both chuckled. “Well, it’s 2020 which means you can have an abortion and sweep this all under the rug,” Nami said softly. Robin sighed and chuckled a little.

“I can't bring myself to do that to him. I'd feel like the biggest bitch especially since it's one of his fears,” Robin answered.

“I understand. I support whatever you choose,” Nami said.

“Thank you," Robin said softly.

“Of course,” Nami said. She grabbed a makeup wipe and started to wipe the ruined makeup off of the older woman's face. They heard a door open.

“Vivi’s home. Why don’t you calm down a little bit, eat dinner with us and then go home,” Nami suggested. Robin agreed as Nami left the bathroom. She pulled up her pants and flushed the toilet. She removed the bag from the sink that contained four more pregnancy tests.

“Can you return pregnancy test?” she thought to herself while washing her hands. Leaving the bathroom with her bag in hand, she walked to the living room where Vivi and Nami were sitting on the couch.

“Hi,”

“Hi,” the duo said back.

“We’re having spaghetti, salad and garlic bread,” Vivi said.

“Sounds good,” Robin responded as she sat next to them.

______________________________________________________________

Goodbyes were said as Robin walked out of the apartment building and into her car. She turned on the radio and started to drive home. Unfortunately, this left her and her thoughts alone together.

“What are you going to tell Franky? If you even tell him,” she thought to herself.

“You should tell him. He at least deserves to know considering this would be his first child,”

“You didn’t tell Lucci. He’s different though, isn’t he?”

“I’m not ready. Will I ever be ready?”

“If you do get an abortion only you, god and Nami will know,”

“What if you never get pregnant again because this was his only chance?” Robin sighed heavily.

“Really laying the self-guilt on, huh?” She pulled into the driveway.

“Final thought, why don’t you want kids?” She let out an agitated grunt. She genuinely didn’t know why she didn’t want them. She just knew she didn’t want them. She got out of the car and walked into the house.

“Babe!” Franky jumped off the couch and ran up to Robin giving her a hug and smothering her in kisses. “Babe it’s been a long day and I missed you sooo much,”

She chuckled and lightly wrapped her arms around him. “Why don’t you tell me about your day in the shower?”

“Oh you're feeling better now?” he asked happily.

"Just a little bit. I feel well enough to want to do something," she told him and without another word he was off to the bathroom connected to their bedroom. At that same moment, she felt incredibly dizzy and nauseated which made her have to sit down.

"Ugh why now," she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and started to take deep breaths to try and relax.

"Babe are you ok?" Franky asked as he shook her shoulder. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"I fell asleep, I think," she said as she rubbed her eyes. She hadn't even realized that she fell asleep in the first place.

"But are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine," Robin said while standing up. He didn't believe her. She had been sick since New Year's and refused to go to the doctors. Robin grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the bathroom.

"I'm ready to throw up," Robin thought to herself. They walked into the bathroom and it was a little steamy. "This doesn't help," she thought.

Franky stood behind her and slid his hands under her shirt. She went a bit stiff when his robotic hand touched her.

"Relax," he said while kissing her neck. Robin didn't relax. It was almost like she couldn't. He slowly slid his hands down her torso and put his fingers in her pants. Her breathing got heavier, she couldn't relax.

Robin abruptly removed his hands and fell in front of the toilet with her head in the bowl.

"Woah are you-" Franky was cut off by the sound of her throwing up. He pulled her hair back and rubbed her back gently. After a few minutes, she stopped And wiped her mouth off with some tissue.

"I'm sorry, babe," Robin said softly. Franky hugged her.

"I feel like you think I'm disgusting," he said with a chuckle. He turned off the shower and the two of them decided to relax in bed. As the minutes passed, neither of them spoke.

"Why won't you go to the doctors?" Franky asked softly. He heard a sigh from her as she turned to face him.

"I'm pregnant,"

He looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"I know you have a dark sense of humor but this really takes the cake," He told her.

"You think this is a joke?" She asked with a little anger in her voice.

"A little bit but another part of me believes you're dead serious,"

"Why would I lie about something like this, Franky?"

"Oh, I don't know, Robin, maybe because I can't have kids. Wow, what a surprise!"

"So you think I'm cheating on you?"

"I didn't even think about that but I do now,"

"Oh my gosh," Robin said as she rubbed her temples.

"Oh my gosh my husband found out that I'm cheater wah," Franky taunted.

"You're really mature,"

"So you are cheating?"

"No I'm not but you don't seem to understand that,"

"Then how did you get pregnant if I can't have kids?"

"That's something I can't explain,"

"Wow, the genius can't explain something for something for once,"

"Well since you think I'm cheating on you, whose the supposed dad?" Robin asked angrily. Franky paused for a moment to think about the situation.

"Hmm, Crocodile,"

"You're bold,"

"You asked who I thought it could be,"

"I'm done entertaining this," Robin said as she got up from the bed. "I'm leaving,"

"You're leaving so you can be with Crocodile, right?" Franky asked in a condescending tone.

"You're an asshole," Robin said as she grabbed her suitcase from the closet.

"Woah there," Franky said with sarcasm. Robin chose not to respond and packed her suitcase with everything she thought she would need. "Wait a second. Isn't that the suitcase I brought you for your birthday last year?"

"Yeah, why?" Robin answered.

"Just noticed a pattern that's all," he said nonchalantly.

"What- mmm," Robin sighed. She grabbed the last of her items and put them in her purse. She walked out and didn't say another word. Franky silently followed her out of the room.

"Do you know where you're going?" He asked softly. No response. Robin had put her shoes on and grabbed her keys. She turned to face him.

"Talk to me when you've come to your senses," She told him. Robin gently pulled the wedding rings off of her slender finger and put them in his hands. "Good night, Franky,"

Robin walked out the door with tears in her eyes as Franky stood dumbfounded.

______________________________________________________________

Zoro looked up from his phone as heard a knock on the door. He quickly answered it and saw his saddened friend. He made a way for her to come into his apartment.

"Thank you, Zoro," Robin told him as she put her stuff in his room.

"Don't mention it. I just wanna know what he did," Zoro told her. Robin let out a loud sigh.

"I'm not ready to talk about it, yet," Robin answered. She came back out of the room. "Did you want me to sleep on the couch?"

He shook his head. "Nah you can have the bed. I'll sleep on my futon," Zoro said as he took a rolled futon out of the closet.

"Thank you," she told him. "Are you going to Sanji's tomorrow?"

"Yea. I actually don't have any other plans plus Mara is supposed to re-dye my hair while I'm over there," He answered while revealing the black roots. Robin softly nodded.

"Do you mind if I stay for about a week?" She asked him.

"Not all. Did you want anything to drink?" He asked as he went into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water.

"No, I'm fine," She told him. "I'm just going to sleep. Good night," Robin said as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Good night," Zoro said as he took a sip of water.

"I should go to sleep myself," he thought as he looked at his phone. 10pm the phone read. It was early for him but he wasn't interested in doing anything. He grabbed the throw blanket off the couch and laid on the futon. "The lights are still on," he thought to himself. He sighed and got up to turn the lights off before laying down again. Zoro decided to watch a Tasty video before going to sleep.

______________________________________________________________

Uhhnhnhnhnhnnnn!

"What the hell?" Zoro sat up quickly. His eye was dry and crusty so he couldn't see too well in the dark. He checked the time and started to wipe the sleep out of his eye. 1:23 am. Zoro brushed off the noise and laid back on the futon closing his eye and sleeping again.

______________________________________________________________

Huuaggch… huuaggch… huumagghchch

Zoro sat up quickly, nearly blinded himself from one of the few rays of sun coming through the curtains. The noise came again and he was off, rushing to the bathroom. He came upon Robin who, as he expected, was throwing up.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded and coughed a little.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered with a slight attitude.

"I shouldn't have asked that question. You aren't fine and you haven't been since New Year's. Why haven't you gone to a doctor?"

Robin stood up and flushed the toilet. "I'll get better eventually. It's nothing major,"

He looked at her with disbelief. "Yeah, I doubt that," Zoro told her as he walked off.

__________________________________________

The rest of the day had been pretty mundane. Zoro went to work out for some hours and Robin had chosen to read some articles about pregnancy and how to get rid of nausea. She had come to the discovery that her nausea may not go away until she has the baby. She was utterly disappointed.

"Really…" Robin said as she looked at the caller I.D. It was Franky calling her. She answered with a soft "Hello,"

"Hey, uhh I was just wondering if you were still going to Sanji's tonight,"

"Yes. Are you going?" She asked. There was a pause as she awaited his answer.

"I think it's best I don't. I don't want a fight to start. You can just say I didn't feel too good or something. I'm sure they won't mind," He responded quickly.

"O-ok. Are you-"

"Yes, I am bye,"

Robin sat her phone down on the bed as she began to question the legitimacy of the many pregnancy tests she took. She would've never suspected that a baby would be the biggest problem between her and her husband. It hurt her heart to see him turn so quickly and to belittle her made it worse. Robin sniffled slightly before turning up her nose. Something smelled, funky and sour.

"What is that?" She thought out loud. She sniffed the comforter she was under and threw it off of her.

"Chouhhgh-"

Robin got out of the bed. She knew Zoro didn't bathe often but for his sheets to smell so rancid threw her off. Realizing how close it was getting to get to Sanji's dinner time, she decided to shower and get ready. She felt dirty after her "discovery". Opening her suitcase she looked at her clothing choices and found she didn't have much she would wear to a get-together. Thankfully, Robin had packed a pair of leggings and a white shirt which was more than enough to hang around her friends.

She went to the bathroom and attempted to start the shower. Zoro's water knob was a bit weirder than most but she got it and turned on the hot water. While undressing she noticed that her stomach was starting to poke out a bit more from the bottom.

______________________________________________________________

The door swung open quickly to the apartment. The dimmed yellow light came out the door and a few curious faces could be seen but not before the young lady who had opened the door.

"Hello, what's the password?" She asked jokingly. Robin and Zoro chuckled.

"You make better food than Sanji," they said in unison. The young lady smiled and opened the door more to let them in. They stepped in and were greeted happily by everyone else there, except one person. Franky's face went slightly sour upon seeing his wife and a male friend of theirs enter together.

"Hi," he said flatly. Robin pretended to not hear him as she took her shoes off and put them in the shoe pile. As if on cue the other girls stood up and motioned for Robin to come to the back with them.

"So we're not gonna eat now?" Luffy asked.

"You can wait a little bit babe this is important for us," Hancock told him. Luffy sighed and started to pout. The women all gathered in the spare bedroom. The other four women turned to look at Robin.

"What's going on between you and Franky?" Mara asked. Robin's face dropped it's once happy smile.

"Is this an intervention?" She asked with confusion. Nami chuckled.

"No, not really but we noticed that you didn't even look at him when you walked in and to walk in with Zoro looks suspect," Nami answered.

"How is it suspect?" Robin asked.

"Well, Franky told us a bit about what's going on. He said you two were fighting right now and that you went somewhere else but he didn't know where officially. He also expected you to show up with Nami but you didn't," Mara told her. Robin sighed. She didn't expect Franky to say anything since she didn't plan on saying anything either.

"You don't have to tell us anything we just want to make sure that you're ok," Vivi said.

"I'm good and I really do appreciate you all looking out for me," Robin said.

"Let's go!" was shouted from outside the room.

"Shut the hell up were coming!" Nami shouted back. The women all went back into the living room so dinner could start.

Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, collard greens, and bread rolls were being served tonight. Plates were piled with food and cups were filled. The apartment dining room didn't have enough space and was connected to the living room so seating was split between the two areas. Some people sat on the couch, a few on the floor and the rest were in the dining room.

"Does anyone wanna say grace?" Sanji asked.

"I can," Hancock answered. They all bowed their heads and held hands where they could.

"Dear heavenly Father, we thank you for this food we are about to eat and we ask that you bless the hands who made this food. Dear father, we also ask that you bless me with a good healthy pregnancy and that you also bless any other mother out there. Amen,"

"Amen,"

They all raised their heads and suddenly every eye was on Luffy and Hancock.

"Congratulations," Mara said to the couple. With those words, the room picked up a massive amount of energy. Everyone was talking about how surprised they were about Hancock's pregnancy.

"Wait, how far along are you?" Vivi asked.

"12 weeks," Hancock gushed.

"Aww," Vivi and Nami said in unison. Luffy was quiet through most of it. He ate quietly under the guise of hunger. With each passing question, he got a little sadder and his eating slowed a bit more. Franky could see the slight sadness in Luffy's usually Bright eyes.

"You ok little bro?" Franky asked while he looked at Luffy. This caused everyone else to pause and look at Luffy.

"Oh, I'm good," he said softly as he went back to eating. "Did Mara make this?"

"Yes I did," she told him.

"It's great," he told her. Hancock turned to look at Luffy.

"You like my food too, right?" She asked him.

"I do but it's not a competition," He told her. Zoro sipped his drink silently.

"I never said it was I'm just asking if you like my food too," She added with a bit of attitude.

"How ABOUT we talk about something else? Cool? Cool," Vivi said.

"The O'Hara Project just got a big boost in funding," Robin said.

"For how much?" Usopp asked.

"We got another 4.2 million," she told him. A lot of oooh's and wow's had come from everyone else.

"You didn't tell me this," Franky said.

"You didn't ask," She said.

"I shouldn't have to ask when we normally tell each other our work accomplishments,"

"It was yesterday when you decided to be an asshole,"

"I wouldn't have needed to be an asshole if you were honest with me!"

"I was honest with you but you didn't care!"

"You guys-" Nami attempted to chime in.

"Because you're a cheating whore who's trying to pin a baby on me!"

All of the other room patrons gasped loudly. Franky stood up menacingly, his face red with anger. Robin was still seated but her hands were shaking enough to make the table shake.

"You really believe that?" She asked as her face started to turn red.

"Yes,"

Robin jumped up out of her chair. Mara stood up as well in hopes of stopping Robin if need be.

"You aren't gonna do shit but cry. Sit down," Franky told her.

"Why don't we all sit down, Franky," Mara said. Sanji then stood and walked over to Franky.

"Hey man maybe it's best you leave," Sanji told him.

"I'm not leaving until she is," Franky responded.

"See I can't do that for you," Sanji said. That time he didn't get a response. Franky and Robin were in an intense staredown.

"The divorce papers will be on the table by Friday. I hope you got what you wanted," Robin said. The loud crunch of a chicken leg being eaten could be heard through the breathtaking silence.

"Fuck you,"

"Trakhni tebya tozhe,"

"Don't talk Russian to me because you're mad,"

"I can do what I want you blue haired cunt," Robin retorted harshly. Vivi instinctively grabbed at her hair and looked down. It was visible how tense the both of them were. Robin's knuckles were white from hard she was holding her fork, small blood droplets coming down. Mara tried to take the fork but Robin snatched her hand away.

"I really think it's best you go. Now," Sanji told Franky. Franky pushed past Sanji and grabbed his shoes. He slammed the door as he left causing the floor to shake.


	2. The Days After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which Robin regrets her whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2 and I'm super excited for you all to read it! Any feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> A/N: I do not own the copyrights to any lyrics used.

??? Weeks, ??? Days. Due date: ??/??/2020

____________________________________

The soft tap of the headboard against the wall. Heavy breathing. The occasional whisper followed by a soft moan. These few noises came from the two lovers amidst their act of morning lovemaking. Every stroke, grind, and moan was better than the last. Each second they were closer to reaching their end goal of a climax.

“Ahh shit,” he said as he held her hip. She slowed her bounce down and moved into a deep grind. His leg began to twitch as he was on the edge of his climax. She bounced one time and that was it. He came in her.

“I am so sorry,” Zoro told her. Robin rolled her eyes as she got off of him.

“If you were sorry you wouldn’t have done it,” She said while she laid face down on the bed. He chuckled.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Zoro smacked the alarm clock on the nightstand to turn it off.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

He sat up aggravated until he realized it was Robin’s phone. He swiped the alarm to off and laid back down.

“Right on time,” he said with a sigh. She groaned.

“I don’t wanna go,” Robin whined. He poked her butt cheek. 

“You need to go. I know it’s hard but it’ll get your mind off of everything,” He told her softly. She sighed loudly and sat up. 

“You’re right,” Robin climbed over to get out of bed. She grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase and went to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and sat on the toilet while the water warmed up.

_**“How are you gonna explain this to anyone?”** _

_**“Are you doing this because you’re hurt?”** _

**“Just shut up, damn,”**

She stepped into the warm waters and started to melt with ease, letting the water cleanse her troubles. Robin could fall asleep, the water was quite soothing. She felt as though she needed this shower although recently she felt like she needed anything. Her vulnerability was at an all-time high. Robin’s teen years were starting to become all too familiar with her current self. She hated feeling this way especially after working so hard to overcome any troubles she used to have.

Betrayal was a huge emotion Robin felt. Her husband, well soon to be ex-husband, hadn’t even given her a real chance to explain anything or even for the two of them to truly talk to each other. He immediately jumped to the conclusion that she was being dishonest.

“Don’t overthink it. Get clean and get out,”

________________________________________

The two stared at each other a bit awkwardly. Should they kiss? Hug maybe? Yeah, a hug. Robin and Zoro gave each other a warm embrace before she left. Getting in her car she decided that getting coffee on the way is a must if she wants to be semi-alert for her meeting. She pulled out of the parking lot.

**"Don't forget to stop by the house after the doctors,"**

**"Noted,"**

.

.

.

**"I wonder how far along I am,"**

.

.

.

**"I should turn around and go home,"**

.

.

.

**"Break up with your girlfriend. Yeah yeah cause I'm bored," Robin sang out loud.**

.

.

.

At last, she arrived at the tall glass building. It was almost like a home away from home for her. She could talk confidently about her work and have people genuinely care. Robin got out of the car and started to speed walk towards the entrance. She would be a few minutes late but she doubted everyone was there anyway. 

Quickly, she walked towards the busy elevator hall. One came down and the doors opened but it was quickly filled. Then came another but was too far down the hall for her to reach in time. Third time's a charm. An elevator had opened its doors right before her allowing her to enter. She quickly pressed the button for the 17th floor before being pushed to the back by other hurried persons.

There was an older woman a few feet to her left that kept staring at her but would quickly look away if Robin glanced in that direction. "This is going to be a long elevator ride," she thought to herself. Floor after floor and it seemed she would never make it to the office. Eventually, it ended up being Robin, the lady who was still staring at her and the maintenance guy on his way to fix another elevator stuck on floor 23.

**Ding**

Finally, the elevator doors opened and Robin hurried off the elevator. She saw the glass doors and a small smile grew on her face.

"Excuse me, Miss!" the other woman said, Robin's smile dropped. She turned around to face the other woman.

"Yes?"

"I know it might seem like a bad time but I wanted to introduce myself," she stuck her hand out and Robin shook it lightly. "I'm Leah Sauns from Dexin, one of your sponsors,"

Robin's face lit up, "It's nice to meet you, Leah. Are you here for the meeting?"

Leah giggled, "I am,"

Robin opened the door for Leah to pass through and followed in after her. They arrived at the meeting and took their respective seats.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Robin," said the head of the table.

"Good morning, Charles," Robin said as she started to get her papers out and ready. Charles gave her a light smile.

He stood from his chair and turned on the projector, "Good morning. Is everyone ready to start?" He asked. No real response came from anyone, it was a few nods at most.

"Alright. First things first," Charles said loudly. Robin couldn't help herself from yawning so early into the meeting. She reached over to grab her coffee. Her hand came back to her empty. Robin's eyes were wide and eyebrows raised. She left her coffee in the car. Robin relaxed her face, no need to draw attention to herself if it's not needed. 

**"I should've stayed with Zoro and got breakfast with him,"** she thought to herself.

_**"I want pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries,"** _

_**"French Toast stuffed with sweet cream,"**_

_**"McDonald's french fries… I would kill for some of those right now,"**_

_**"Oooh. Add an Oreo McFlurry to it,"**_

_**"Peanut butter and Oreos OH GOD YES!"**_

"Robin,"

"Yes," 

"How would you feel about teaching a class in the fall semester?" Charles asked.

"I would love too but I'm not sure if that's possible,"

"Don't doubt yourself, Robin. You're more qualified than anyone else and the smartest person in the room," He reassured her.

"I think I'll be too busy around that time," Robin said.

"It's not until August and National Immigrants Month is in June so you have nothing to worry about,"

"I said I cannot do it and so I'm sticking to it," Robin said with a shrug and leaned back in her seat. Charles sighed.

"Can you at least give a valid reason so your sponsors know why?" Charles said flatly. The rest of the patrons in the room looked at her in waiting. The majority of them are her sponsor representatives.

"I think a reason as to why you cannot would be great," Leah said from her seat.

"It's very personal and I think you all should respect that I do not want to tell anything,"

"Robin it's very important you tell them what's going on. Everything has been set out for you and all you have to do is say yes," Charles told her. She could see how he was attempting to help her by not pissing off her sponsors but Robin wasn't fully comfortable with her own situation to be telling anyone else.

Robin crossed her arms, "No and that's final,"

Charles sighed loudly and started to rub his temples. Everyone else had backed into their seats now that there wasn't such a disagreement. Leah stood out the most as she was furiously writing in her notepad.

"Let's move on. First off, let's determine the budget for each section," Charles said loudly.

_________________________

**2:00 PM**

Robin couldn't have been happier to get away from her job than now. She kept getting side-eyed by Leah and then Charles wouldn't stop pestering her to tell him anything. She was drained and ready to go home.

Thankfully Robin didn't work too far from her ob-gyn, it allowed her to not dwell on former feelings of tiredness and irritation. Now she was ready to figure out more about her pregnancy.

The dimmed windows of the clinic made the outside look much bleaker than it was. The few trees had no leaves, the grass was brown and the blacktop ground surely didn't help. Robin sunk into her seat a bit. There were plenty of other women there. Some were pregnant and sitting next to their spouses. She could overhear one conversation about how excited they are this week because they get to take home 3D ultrasound photos instead. She barely felt it but the older woman next to her had tapped her shoulder.

"Yes?" Robin said to the woman.

"Look for the bubble's," she said softly. Robin raised an eyebrow. "The bubble is the baby,"

"Robin Nikov," said a nurse.

"T-thank you," Robin said quickly as she went to follow the nurse into the back. The nurse instructed Robin to sit on the table.

"Hi Robin, my name is Mia and I'll be your nurse for the day," Mia said while furiously typing on the computer. "Before we get started I do want to let you know that your urine sample did test positive for pregnancy,"

"That is why I'm here,"

"Oh ok. Have you been having any symptoms?"

"Morning sickness and nausea,"

"Any other questions or concerns?"

"No,"

Mia stood up, "Well I'll let Dr. Jones know you're ready," she grabbed a large folded napkin from a cabinet and handed it to Robin. "Before the doctor comes it is required that you undress from the waist down to be examined,"

Robin took the napkin and smiled as Mia left the room. Robin didn't bother to get off the table. She kicked her shoes off next to the chairs and did the same with her pants and underwear. Then she unfolded the napkin and put it over her lower half.

"My cheeks are a little cold," she thought to herself as she sat silently. A small knock came from the other side of the door.

"That was fast,"

"Yes?" Robin said. The door opened and the doctor walked through. He shut the door behind him and turned to shake Robin's hand.

"Hi, how are you this afternoon?" He asked as he took a seat in the stool.

"I'm good," She responded softly. Dr. Jones smiled as he started typing on the computer.

"So you're pregnant,"

"Yes,"

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"December 9th,"

"Are you on birth control?"

"No,"

"Are you on any medication?"

"Yes, Lexapro,"

.

.

.

"This shouldn't hurt but if it does let me know," Dr. Jones told Robin. He tilted the wand a tad bit to the left and raised his eyebrows. He then turned the screen towards her so she could see. She looked at the screen and her heart sank.

"Twins?" She said with her hands over her mouth.

"Yes. How did-"

"The bubble's," she said as her eyes went wide. He gave her a warm smile and clicked a few buttons.

"This is Baby A's heartbeat,"

_**Doompdoompdoompdoompdoompdoompdoomp** _

Robin stared in awe at the screen, "Is it supposed to be that fast?"

Dr. Jones nodded, "This is Baby B's heartbeat,"

_**Doomphdoomphdoomphdoomphdoomphdoomphdoomph** _

Robin almost shed a tear, it was such a beautiful sound to hear. The printer started to print off different ultrasound photos. He took the wand out and started to clean up. She sat up and took a deep breath.

"It's a lot to take in at once," he told her while washing his hands. He sat back in the chair and began to type more once again. "You're 8 weeks pregnant and your due date is September 18th. So I am going to recommend you start taking prenatal vitamins and we're done here. You can get cleaned up and dressed and go home,"

"Are there any specific brands you recommend?"

"Nature's Way is a really good one," he told her as he handed her the photos. They shook hands and he was out the door. It was honestly the longest appointment Robin had ever had but it was so enlightening and eye-opening to pregnancy.

___________________________________

Robin was nervous about her husband's reaction to seeing her since they're last time seeing each other ended in an over the top argument. She pulled into the long driveway silently. This is supposed to be an in and out kind of mission. She leaves a few of the ultrasound photos, writes a quick note and leaves. Hopefully, he'll be too invested in one of his projects to hear any noise she might make.

The loud click of her heels against the pavement gave her old memories of when she'd come home after a long day of work and be happy to see her husband. Today, unfortunately, isn't one of those days. Robin unlocked the door and let herself in as quietly as she could. She knows that Franky is home, but hopefully, he'll be too invested in his work to notice her. She slipped off her heels and walked silently across the wooden floors into the hallway where their room is. The house was always quiet but this time it felt empty and untouched. The former warm feeling she got wasn't there.

Robin stepped into the bedroom letting her feet sink into the soft carpet. She glanced around the large room taking in the soft vanilla scent that lingered. The fear Robin felt in her heart shouldn't be in the place she calls home yet it was. Taking a few slow steps into the room she noticed a suitcase with a duffle bag sitting on top.

"He really packed some of my stuff…" she thought to herself. She sighed and walked out of the room quickly. Robin walked in the kitchen and flung her purse onto the island counter. She grabbed a few of the ultrasound photos and set them on the counter. She went into the nearby miscellaneous drawer and pulled out a notebook and pen. Hurriedly she began to write her letter.

"I guess it's good to see you too," Franky said as he slowly walked towards her.

Robin looked up from what she was doing with a bit of skepticism. "No, it's not," She answered.

Franky chuckled and said, "How are you and boyfriend?"

"You're hilarious," she said flatly.

"I'm dead serious. I think it's great you found someone who can give you everything. I couldn't do that,"

"I didn't think me getting pregnant by you would cause any issues,"

"Ahh, that's the funny part because you didn't get pregnant by me,"

"Why is it so hard for you to grasp that I didn't cheat and that these are actually your kids?"

"My kids? Since when was this plural situation?"

"I just found out today that I'm having twins,"

There was a heavy pause before Franky busted into hyena-like laughter.

"That's supposed to make me suddenly believe you?" He said while laughing harder. "My sterile husband will total believe that I'm carrying twins so me and my boyfriend can still have fun on the side,"

"Even though you're mocking me I still thought you deserved to know. I care too much about you," she told him.

"I knew it. You're too pretty for me so you think you can do whatever and I'll just lay down and accept it," he answered. 

"I don't-"

"You do. I know you're trying to get back at me by staying at Zoro's. You knew it would make me mad and would rile me up,"

"You called me a whore,"

"You've been acting like o-"

_**Whop!**_

Robin smacked Franky with the notebook and stood up. He was stunned.

"Did you just-"

_**Crack** **!**_

She threw a glass plate at his face. It shattered upon impact and left a large gash on his forehead.

"Shut the hell up," Robin told him as she walked off with her purse. Franky sat there dumbfounded.

"Where are you going?" He called after her. She stopped walking and quickly turned around.

"Let this situation be a warning. The divorce papers will be in the mailbox by Friday. You're going to wish you died before you met me," Robin walked off towards the room to grab the packed bags. Franky took a damp cloth to the fresh wound as he thought over his actions and choices.

__________________________

Robin was quietly boiling inside as she drove. She was out of her element. This isn't a way she commonly felt. Pure anger and rage made her feel violent. 

"Why don't we go get a book to calm down?" She thought to herself. Robin sighed deeply and turned right into the plaza parking lot. The used book store was a favorite local getaway of hers. She could lose herself in almost any book she chose to pick up. After parking the car she got out and quietly walked in.

The store was much brighter inside than the outdoor appearance let on. She was surrounded by true love and swaddled in comfort. Her first instinct was to find a pregnancy book or maybe something comedic. She strolled over to tall bookcases and dragged her finger across the backs of various books. One stood out a bit more. It wasn't pushed all the way back so the title was easier to see.

"A First Time Mom's Guide to Twins: Pregnancy and the messy life after," Robin whispered to herself. She pulled the book from the shelf and inspected the cover. It had a young woman holding two giggly babies. She opened the book and began to read.

______________________

Robin hadn't realized it yet but time flew by. She was on her 5th book and started to head towards the check out area.

_**Boom! Bang! Crash!** _

Robin had fallen over a display due to not watching her step. One of the store workers and a few shoppers had seen what happened. There was a large hand that stuck itself out towards her.

"Are you ok, Robin?"

Robin's face showed shock. She squinted to get a better look since the light was in her eyes.

"How did you- Crocodile?"

______________________

8 Weeks, 1 Day. Due date: 09/18/2020


	3. What's it gonna be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry for the wait. Life got busy.
> 
> Franky's worrying gets him to talk to Iceberg about his problems. Hancock and Luffy have their gender reveal today but Luffy isn't too confident in himself about fatherhood. Vivi talks to Nami about her feelings on Nami's current career choice. Robin and Franky finally talk over dinner.
> 
> P.S shout-out to my friend Rosi who helps me write :)

The day seemed bizarre to Franky. The moment his eyes opened he felt a deep sense of dread. His heart is broken by the woman he once loved the most. Franky barely noticed any shifts as he stared deeply off into space. One moment it was 9 am and the next it was 9:20 am.

Being in the waiting room was dreadful. There are people here such as his ex-wife and a former friend. They spoke to each other but only in whispers. Franky would sometimes pick up a few words here and there. They were mostly comments about the babies and how they do this or that.

The baby boys were precious. Jet black hair and bright blue eyes. They clearly favored their mother. Gabe had his little eyes open and took in as much as he could from his car seat while his brother, Noah, slept soundly with a pacifier falling out his mouth. Franky looked at Gabe and the small babe looked back in awe.

He couldn't help but be upset. He should be at home with his wife and their newborns as they talk about how much sleep they haven't gotten or how fast the babies are growing. Instead, he's in some small office waiting to hear whether or not he is the father of the babies before him. Franky closed his eyes and drifted off into deeper thought.

"Nikov?"

His eyes snapped open. Out the corner of his right eye, he could see Robin and Zoro standing up and gathering the babies. Franky stood as well. There was a woman at the door waiting for them. They piled into the small office that only had two chairs across from the desk. Zoro chose to lean on the sliver of wall available to him.

"We have the paternity test results back,"

Franky's attention came back to reality. The walls of the office were an ugly beige color adding to his discomfort. He could see Robin glance at him. She had her hand attached to Zoro's who seemed uninterested in the whole thing. The woman across from them who sat behind the ugly desk didn't seem much more interested. She did not introduce herself but instead looked over the papers.

With a sad look on her face she looked to him and said, "Franky Flam, you are not the father to either Gabe Nikov or Noah Nikov,"

Franky's whole world had fallen into him. His heart shattered into pieces and pierced his soul. Looking at Gabe hurt. He couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the room with Robin following behind him.

"Franky, wai-"

"You lied to me," Franky said as he looked at Robin. She looked at him with an empathetic face. "Don't look at me like that. You lied to me for almost a year,"

"Nothing I say will make this better," 

"You're damn right but I do wanna know this, who do you think their father is?"

Robin pondered for a second, tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't… know,"

Franky eyes snapped open. They stung a bit since they were glued shut by his eye crust. He let out a quiet breath of relief. His nightmare felt more like deja vu.

"Fuck," he whispered under his breath. He rubbed the crust out his eyes as he laid there staring at the ceiling. He slowly sat up and checked the time on his phone. Noon. Franky laid back down and pulled the covers over his head.

He closed his eyes but his sleepiness had faded away. Depression became an overwhelming feeling in his heart. The nightmare he had didn't make it any better. The urge to cry was there but he had cried enough already. Franky grabbed his phone again and made a call.

"Hey, Bro. You- are you busy today?...... No? Do you mind coming over to the house for a beer or two?..... That's great. Is 2/2:30 ok?..... Alright, see you then,"

__________________

Luffy rubbed his girlfriend’s fingers as he held her hand. Her hands were a bit sweaty but he didn’t mind. Hancock looked at the decorations that covered the room. They were set up for her gender reveal party by her sisters. She was beyond excited for this day as it was another step in better bonding for her and her baby.

“You’re set on a little boy aren’t you?” Luffy asked. Hancock nodded.

“I am because I would be the first woman in my family to have a boy in decades,” she responded.

“Wait, so you only have female relatives?” 

“Yes. My grandpa died before I was born and none of my aunts have sons,”

__________________

Ding dong, ding ding

"Who's there?"

"Franky, we just got off the phone like 10 minutes ago,"

Franky pulled the door open and was greeted by the sight of his brother.

They gave each other manly hugs, "Long time no see," Iceberg said. They let go of each other and Iceberg took a seat on the couch.

"Is Robin home?"

Franky chuckled, "I've got a lot to tell you,"

___________________________

It's a boy, I know it is," Hancock said with a tender hand on her baby bump. Luffy held her from behind with his head on her back. They had a gentle sway going on with the two of them.

"Well I'm glad you're excited to bring in our fourth generation of Monkey men," Garp said to her with a smile. "Do you mind if I borrow my grandson?"

"Yes actually, we're-"

Garp didn't pay attention to Hancock as he pulled Luffy off to a quieter place. Garp placed both of his hands on Luffy's shoulders. Luffy had his head turned off to the side.

"You know I love you, right,"

"Yes," Luffy answered with a sigh.

"Listen, you cannot act like a moody teenage boy. I know you're probably anxious and scared but you had the opportunity to not be in this situation. Man up,"

"I'm trying but she makes it-"

"Those are excuses. You knew what she was like before you slept with her,"

Luffy took a deep breath and shook his limbs of any anxiousness.

"I feel like she doesn't love me anymore," Luffy said solemnly. 

"Does it feel like it's only about the baby and nothing else?"

"Always! She doesn't even wanna have sex anymore. To her, it doesn't feel right,"

Garp gave a light chuckle and patted Luffy on the shoulders, "This is normal for pregnant women. The moment they find out they're pregnant their entire life is preparing to change. Hancock is becoming a mother and to your child no less. You need to start thinking more like a father too,"

____________________________

"-- Everything has been an absolute mess this past month. It's to the point that Robin doesn't answer her phone for me," Franky complained. He took a sip of his beer as he thought deeper about his situation.

The man across from Franky had been listening to him for the past hour or so as he explained his current life situation. Iceberg, his brother, heard everything he needed to hear and more. He took a sip of his beer and let the taste sit on his tongue a bit more.

"She threw a glass plate at you, which is how you got the cut, right?" He asked Franky a bit slowly.

"Yeah and the notebook she was writing in at the time,"

"Mhm and she's also staying at another man's house, correct?"

"Well yea, but it's-"

"It shouldn't matter who it is. She willingly chose to go to another man's house while claiming to be pregnant with your children and you just let it happen,"

Franky took a sip of his beer as he listened to Iceberg.

"Shit, if I were you I would have dragged her ass out of whatever shit-hole she decided to crash at and bring her home,"

Iceberg laughed at the situation.

"She's fucking another dude while pregnant with your supposedly future children. Do you know how dirty that is? Cutty Flam, this is a pathetic way to go out,"

Iceberg downed his beer and let out a belch. A look of regret and anxiety had taken over Franky's face. 

"I'm not done. You are a grown man who feels sad for himself. I love my sister-in-law but you need to bring that bitch home, immediately. If you two talk and decide that divorce is what you both want then that is fine but she does not need to be sleeping with other men until a paternity test is done and finalized,"

"How do you know she's sleeping with him?" 

"I'm not as naive as you are,"

Franky nodded slowly and sipped some more of his beer absent-minded.

"How do I get her home?" Franky asked softly.

"That is something you have to figure out yourself,"

___________________________

Plates were mostly empty as guests chatted amongst themselves. A few would sometimes look over at Hancock who had Luffy next to her with his arm around her, rubbing her belly. People mostly talked about the couple and their oddities or talk was about the baby.

Two women walked towards the front where the sweets table was. They both grabbed microphones and commanded the attention of the room.

"Hello. For those of you who don't know me, I am Sandersonia,"

"Hi, I'm Marigold,"

"We would like for everyone to come towards the front of the room. We are about to begin the reveal,"

They shut their microphones off and waited for the guest to come forward.

"Wait, so the food wasn't a part of this? How much longer are we gonna be here?" Usopp asked his friends.

"This is the part where we see if it's a girl or a boy and we should have like, 30 minutes left after this," Vivi answered him quickly. People got as close as they could without overcrowding the couple. Marigold pulled out a box from behind the sweets table. It was tall for a box and wrapped in pink and blue paper. Sandersonia brought a chair a bit closer to her grandmother could sit a bit closer than everyone else. Hancock tightly squeezed Luffy's hand in anticipation. Phones were out to record the moment as everyone waited.

Luffy pulled up one flap and Hancock grabbed the other. The box was open and 

"There's nothing in here," Hancock said. The crowd laughed a little at the unamused faces of the couple. 

Sandersonia and Marigold unzipped their jackets, "It's a boy," they said in unison. The shirts they wore said the same. The crowd erupted into a cheer as Hancock started to cry. Luffy, Sandersonia, and Marigold all hugged her to comfort her.

"Are you happy?" Luffy asked her.

"Yes," She said weakly between sobs.

____________________________

Franky checked his watch again. It had only been 5 minutes since he sat down at the table. His waitress had just gone to get his drink. He needed something to calm him down.

"Dude calm down. She will show up," he thought to himself. He felt uncomfortable in the suit pants he had on. He should've chosen something like Applebee's and not a high-class restaurant. His waitress came back over.

"Here's your shot of whiskey. Did you wanna start with an appetizer or are you still waiting for your friend? She asked with her pen and notepad ready.

"I'm still waiting. Thank you," he told the woman as he grabbed his drink. She smiled as she left. He threw the shot back and took a deep breath. He looked out at the other people conversing happily and laughing. Franky's eye swept the room and eventually landed a tall blonde woman who had just walked in. He noticed other people giving glances too. The tall woman started walking through the restaurant, making her way through the many tables and chairs towards Franky. Her eyes were locked on him. The more they made eye contact the more familiar she got.

"Hello," she told him as she sat down. Franky let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. It's his wife, Robin.

"You bleached your hair?" He asked.

She smiled, "No, I'm wearing a wig. I do see that you need to touch up your roots, blondie,"

Franky chuckled and took his hand through his hair. He had been letting it grow out for a while now but wasn't keeping up on his dying schedule.

"Yeah, I haven't been keeping up with dying my hair,"

Robin opened her mouth to speak but the waitress had come over to the table.

"Hi, can I start you two off with some drinks?" The waitress asked patiently. 

"I'll take ice water with lemon," Robin told her. Franky looked over the drink menu with an uninterested look.

"Do you have Coke or Pepsi?" He asked.

"We do have coke,"

"I will have a coke then,"

"Ok then. I also wanted to let you two know that my name is Candace," she told them as she walked away. Robin silently looked over the menu for an appetizer. She couldn't find one she wanted as she was stuck between two choices. The spinach dip or the shrimp cocktail. Robin knew she’d like either one but she couldn’t decide.

“Hmm. Should I get the spinach dip or the shrimp cocktail for my appetizer?” Robin asked Franky. He closed his menu and pondered for a second.

“Get the spinach dip,” he said as he went back to looking at his menu. Robin hummed pleasantly at his response and went on to look for her entree. Franky closed his menu and sat back. "We're meeting at Longhorn next time. I hate these pants,"

"Are they too tight?" She asked looking up from her menu. 

“Yea I think I put on some old pants by accident," he answered. Robin chuckled a little. His mind was racing with questions for her but he was too nervous to hear her answers. He mentally sighed and chose to suck it up.

"I'm ready to talk about everything when you are," Franky said.

"I'm ready," Robin replied. He took a deep breath.

"I have so many questions. Did you sleep with Zoro?"

"What made you ask that?"

"Something in me tells me that you might have,"

Candace came back with the drinks and straws. 

"Are you two ready to order?" She asked.

"No, not yet," Franky told her. Candace nodded and walked off. Franky put his attention back on Robin.

"I did sleep with him. Once," She said.

"What!? When? Why?"

"It was when I stayed at his house last month,"

"So you just cheated to cheat?"

"No. I was hurt but that doesn't excuse my actions,"

Franky sighed and sat back in his seat a bit more. He fiddled with his hands as he thought of more questions to ask.

"So you and Zoro aren't romantically involved, at all?"

"Correct," Robin said as she took a sip of her water.

_________________________

Nami sat silently as she concentrated on applying her eyeliner just right. She was getting ready for work and didn't want to do her makeup at her job. The other girls she works with tend to take things that are not theirs, especially good makeup and money, and Nami refuses to be one of the ones that got got.

"Are you ready?" Vivi said softly.

"Yea, after I put my lashes on I'm leaving," Nami told her. Vivi didn't say anything as she stood in the doorway. She was worried about her girlfriend's well-being considering her job is a bit dangerous.

"Nami, I-I don't think you should go,"

"Is this about your family again?" Nami asked.

"No, I'm just scared that something bad might happen to you. I can't trust those men," Vivi told her.

"Babe I'll be fine-"

"Baby, no. You work at Happy Jax. There are always fights, girls getting drugged and sexually assaulted and just last week someone got shot in the parking lot," Vivi said with tears in her eyes. "I don't care that you're an exotic dancer. I just want you to work somewhere safer,"

Nami got up and hugged her girlfriend. Vivi cried into Nami's shoulder.

"I hear you. I'll start looking into other places,"

_________________________

"Hello again, do you still need more time?" Candace asked.

"No,"  
"Yes,"

Robin and Franky looked at each other.

"We've been sitting here and you still aren't ready?" Robin asked Franky.

"I'm too wrapped up in your bullshit," He replied.

"I'll come back," Candace said before quickly walking away. The duo watched the waitress walk off.

"What do you mean "my bullshit"?"

"All this shit we've been going through is because of you,"

"Okay," Robin said while laughing. "Continue with your questions,"

"Why weren't you answering my phone calls? I was extremely worried about you and the babies," Franky trailed off at the end.

"I had you blocked for two weeks-"

"You blocked me? I don't understand your behavior. You claim you're pregnant with my kids but you aren't acting like it," 

"You left five minute long voicemails on my phone of you drunk crying and begging for me to come back. That's why you got blocked,"

"...You actually listened to those?"

"Yes, I did. All seven of them,"

"Ok,"

Robin drank more of her water as she waited for Franky's questions. He took a few sips of his drink and slouched down a bit.

"I think we need a paternity test and I think we need to decide if we're going to stay together," Franky said.

"A paternity test is fine but you're going to have to give me some time to think on the last bit,"

"Understandable. I'm just glad you agreed to a paternity test,"

They sat in silence for another minute.

"Where are you staying?" Franky asked. 

"Oh yeah, about that. I am currently staying with Crocodile-"

"Do you just hop from dick to dick when it's most convenient for you?"

"Excuse you?" She said with a confused face.

"You-"

"The way you talk to me is so disrespectful, Franky. I'm going home," Robin said. She pulled out her phone and started to make a call.

"What do you mean the way I talk to you is disrespectful?!?! The way you cheat on me is even more disrespectful!" Franky shouted. The whole dining area surrounding the couple stopped and stared at them. Robin even stopped mid-call to stare at Franky.

"Hello?" The deep voice came from the phone. 

"Of course you call him," Franky said with a chuckle of disbelief. The phone beeped to signify the end of the call. 

"He is my ride home so yes I called him," Robin said with a sigh and called back. "The fact that I even have to go through this with you…"

"I feel the same way about you," Franky said while shrugging his shoulders. 

An abnormally tall man in a very nice suit walked through the doors. His presence commanded all attention to him as he sauntered over to the still arguing couple.

Putting a hand upon Robin's shoulder, the man asked her, "Is he still giving you trouble, Robin?"

The two of them looked at him and each had a different look on their face. Robin's face had shown relief while Franky was red hot and angry.

"Unfortunately," Robin said as she stood up. "Ready, Crocodile?" She asked.

"Of course," He answered. 

"So you're leaving me for him?"

"Yes,"


	4. At Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is in labor but that doesn't stop drama from happening.

Franky dreaded every day up until this point. For months he tortured himself on what could happen, but nothing prepared him for being in the moment. His now ex-wife is in labor, active labor. He would be joyous for the occasion if he felt the need too. More than anything Franky felt forced to be there, listening to his older brothers advice of "Go or you'll severely regret it,"

Regret his ass, he didn't even feel welcome to the birth of his children, supposedly his children. No matter how much Franky wanted to deny it, he couldn't. He did feel regret at least for not talking to Robin properly like he should've. This is his first real encounter with her since that horrid dinner fiasco. He couldn't think of anything that would make him feel better.

"Are you sure you don't want an epidural?" Crocodile asked. He was rubbing the small of Robin's back as they sat on the side of the bed. She was focusing on her breathing and rubbing a circle on her stomach.

"I'm fine," she responded shortly.

\---------------------------------

8 hours later…

Robin was pacing around the room in hopes of speeding up labor. She had been doing so on and off for the last two hours but felt no difference. Laying back down in the bed she sighed. With a sharp pain in her stomach, she sat up immediately. She began to practice her breathing which made everything worse as she proceeded to throw up all over herself. 

"Shit," Robin whispered under her breath. 

"Are you ok?" The two men asked in unison. She nodded softly. Crocodile pressed the red button on the remote to signify the nurses. He looked over at Robin who had taken the soiled hospital gown off and used the cleaner parts of it to wipe her legs off. Robin looked at Crocodile who stared at her with bewilderment.

"What?" She asked as another contraction started up. Crocodile opened his mouth to respond but there had been a knock at the door.

"Come in," Robin said. The door opened and revealed their assigned nurse. The woman walked in and widened her eyes a little.

"Hi Robin, are you doing ok?" She asked the expecting mother.

"No," Robin quickly answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?" The woman asked. Robin shook her head slowly.

"I'll go get you a new gown and clean this up," the nurse said before leaving. 

\------------------------

4 hours later…

Robin finally caved in and got the epidural, sleeping peacefully as the medicine did its job. Crocodile laid on the other bed in the room as comfortably as he could, since the bed was not made with people like him in mind. He couldn't help but look at the only other man in the room and ponder how it must be to be in such a situation. Franky had moved from his spot just twice in the whole time he'd been here.

"Why are you staring at me so hard? Did I grow a second head?" Franky said as he looked up from his phone. He was quite tired and not in the mood for any bullshit. Crocodile raised his eyebrows slightly in amusement.

"I'm trying to piece together why you even came here," Crocodile told him.

Franky sighed and retorted "Me too,"

Crocodile was unamused by Franky's antics. Sitting up and getting off the bed, he pulled the other chair near Franky but not too close. Franky readjusted himself, prepared for a conversation. 

"You're a piece of shit," Crocodile said abruptly. Franky wasn't surprised to hear him say that but it didn't stop him from letting out a small chuckle.

"Okay? Anything else, shit detector?" Franky said.

"You thought you were clever with that, huh?" Crocodile said with a slight smirk. Franky shrugged his shoulders.

"Put a smile on at least. Only two people could be here with her and she chose your ungrateful ass as one of them," Crocodile stopped, letting the words linger.

"Nami was supposed to be here," Crocodile continued, "but you called saying you want to come. I wish you could've seen how sad Nami was, maybe you would appreciate being here,"

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?" Franky said with furrowed brows.

"No, I want you to pick up your long-ass face, put on a smile, and act like the best you can for the soon-to-be mother of your beautiful twins. I also want you to do more than just rot in a chair while she cries," Crocodile told Franky.

"I don't get why you care so much about her," Franky responded. Crocodile's face did not move but something changed about him. The feeling in the air shifted as the tension rose.

"I don't get why you're wallowing in self-pity and acting as though you're the victim here," Crocodile said as he took a sip of his water.

"Stop assuming and accusing me of shit, maybe we could have gotten some-"

"I'm not accusing you, it's the-"

"Don't cut me off, ever again,"

"I'll do as I please when it comes to your bitch ass," Crocodile said smugly. That was it, something inside of Franky snapped. He lunged out of his seat so quickly Crocodile almost didn't register it. Franky crashed into Crocodile, knocking them both to the floor with a loud crash. They both stood up with the speed of light and began to fight.

Robin had awoken from being startled by a loud bang. She could barely make out what was going on besides the shouting and various cuss words being thrown. She couldn't even get up from the bed to stop them. 

"Stop! Crocodile put him down!" Robin shouted from the bed. 

\---------------

Franky laid as comfortably as he could on the small couch. He had earbuds in as he got lost in thought. Being booted to the waiting room by the nursing staff did not make his mood any better. He let out a long sigh while closing his eyes, but it did nothing for his emotions.

"I don't understand why you're so sad," a voice said. He almost forgot he was on the phone with his new girlfriend, Candace. 

"You said they aren't yours, but you still went to the hospital," she trailed off. Franky didn't have a response for her because he couldn't figure out why he let Iceberg talk him into it.

"I'm just following my older brother's advice," Franky replied. He could hear her scoff at what he said.

"And doing that almost got your ass beat," she retorted with a laughing snort. 

"I know, don't you think I know that! I'm not even strong enough to protect these kids, I've never felt so weak and helpless," Franky took a small pause. "But you wanna know the worse part? Crocodile was right,"

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way," Candace said trailing off. "What did Crocodile say to you?"

"He told me I need to stop feeling sorry myself and grow up,"

\---------------------

5 hours later…

Franky opened his eyes and was met with the blinding ceiling lights. Flinching and using one of his hands to block the light, he sat up and groaned. He somehow managed to fall asleep in the worst position possible. His neck was stiffer than morning wood.

He looked around the waiting room and saw that he wasn't alone anymore. An older woman sat in a chair a bit further away from him. She had a small boy asleep in her lap as she read her book in silence. Franky grabbed his phone and tried to turn it on but it had finally died. Sighing, he got up from his spot and groggily walked towards the room. Mostly ignoring the red sign on the door he walked in.

To Franky's surprise, Robin was already pushing. One of the nurses glanced at him before she turned back to her work. He inched closer, unsure of what he might see. 

"I see the head, you're doing great, Robin," the head doctor said. Franky easily peaked over the nursing staff to see everything. He regretted it. Robin had just given a huge push and a small greyish-white body shot out. Franky felt a wave of nausea take over him.

"It's a gir-" was all Franky had heard before his world faded to black.

\---------------------------

Robin couldn't help herself once the nurses brought back the babies from their bath. They handed her her son first and she smiled so hard. He had his little eyes open for the world and focused all his attention on her. Robin tugged the hat off of his head and was greeted with blond hair. She gasped a little.

"I thought he was bald but he's just blond," she said. Crocodile looked up from what he was doing and was a bit surprised himself.

"Really blond," He replied. He took the hat off the baby girl in his arms. She began to protest with a small cry and Crocodile put the hat back on as fast as he could. 

"Have you settled on names?" He asked Robin.

"Ryan," she said as she pointed to her little boy. "And Reily,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I wanted to get it out on time. If you enjoyed this, let me know!


	5. The End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving. Robin and Crocodile chose to host at their house this year and said anyone is welcome to come and eat, Franky included. Huge life changing reveals could cause fighting and more. Will the night go smoothly or will it all collapse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you to everyone who stuck around for this long. I originally planned to upload this on Thanksgiving, but it was no where near ready to be released. Enjoy!

Falling slowly, the snow covered the ground in a beautiful blanket of white. Christmas decorations were up on a few houses, but it was a little hard to tell since the houses sat farther away from the road. The group looked out the windows in awe at the big houses. They began to wonder which house they were looking for. The car began to slow down.

"It's this one on the left," Nami said. The other three ooh'd at the sight of the large house. Robin and Crocodile chose to have Thanksgiving at their house this year. It did raise some questions, but everyone agreed that it wouldn't hurt.

The mansion sat farther back on the property and had a long driveway. Some of the large brown arches that covered the driveway had vines hanging off of them that moved a little in the wind. As they got closer to the house, the group noticed that the driveway led to behind the house where the rest of the cars were. Nami parked her car and turned to Vivi.

"Do my eyes look okay?" Nami asked. Vivi turned on one of the car lights and chuckled.

"No. You need some eye drops," Vivi said. Both of them started looking around the car for eye drops. 

"I think I have some," Zoro said while checking his pockets.

"I found it," Nami said as she pulled them out of her purse and used them.

"I need that next," Usopp said. Nami passed them to him, and he used them. They sat silently for a few seconds.

"Y'all ready?" Vivi said. The other three nodded, and they all hopped out of the car into the cold winter winds. Shivering in unison, they ran for the door. Usopp got there first and knocked, but Nami came and opened the door as it was unlocked.

"Oh, this is nice," Usopp said as he looked around the mansion entrance. The small group had wide eyes as they walked around trying to find the others.

"The food smells good too," Zoro said. They walked past the kitchen and dining room looking in each one with awe at their size and beauty. As they continued past the dining room, they quickly came upon the living room. Hancock, Luffy, Brook, Chopper, Sanji, and Mara were there, along with Robin and Crocodile.

"Robin looks good tonight," Zoro thought to himself as he sat down.

Nami immediately ran over to Ryan, who was comfortable in his bouncer. She smiled with joy and picked up Ryan. Taking off his hat and snuggling him. The small babe showed off a toothless grin as Nami held him.

"Hi, stinky butt," she said playfully to him. 

"I don't even get a hi," Robin said playfully.

"Hi," Nami said as she played with the small babe. 

The room continued to have their various conversations as time passed. There was talk about school, work, upcoming vacations, and future goals to keep the list short. The atmosphere was pretty upbeat. Smiles hidden behind wine glasses. Loud laughter filled the room as jokes were told.

* * *

Franky was still in shock that Robin even invited him. A part of him felt as though she liked the drama and attention. He had arrived at the house a short while ago but didn't have much will to go inside. His gut told him there would be nothing but drama and fighting once he walked through the door. He would've just turned around and gone home, but he drove so far to get here.

He groaned loudly and started banging on the steering wheel. He didn't wanna go inside and be ridiculed in front of his friends. Franky let out a frustrated scream.

"I don't wanna do this shit!" He yelled. He took a deep breath and got out of the car. He took his time getting to the door, and gave himself a small pep talk before ringing the doorbell. A few seconds later, Robin opened the door to greet him with Riley in her arms.

"I'm glad you came," She told him. Franky was hesitant to answer but did anyway.

"That's surprising," He said flatly. Rolling her eyes and let him by. He put his shoes and coat with everyone else's and followed her to the living room. The liveliness of the room died once he appeared. All eyes were on him. He chose a chair off in the corner.

"Hey, how have you been?" Luffy said to him. Franky almost didn't know how to respond.

"I've been decent, I guess," Franky asked. A few of them nodded. The hushed whispering of Robin and quiet laughter from Crocodile on the other side of the room caught his attention. He chose to let it go and not waste his energy.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but have you gotten the test results back yet?" Hancock asked. The room went silent, and all eyes were on Robin.

"Oh, uh, I have gotten them back. I don't know what the papers say," Robin answered. 

"You haven't looked at them yet?" Franky asked.

"No, because I planned on giving them to you after this," She told him.

"What if I told you I want them now?" He responded.

"That's fine," Robin said while going to find the two pieces of mail. After she found them, she came back and held them out towards Franky, but Nami quickly snatched them from Robin with a playful grin. Nami walked away from the group a little bit so that all eyes were on her.

"I know she's not about to do this," a few of them thought. Vivi was about to say something, but Chopper beat her to it.

"Are you sure we should be doing this now?" Chopper asked Nami.

"I don't mind," Robin said to Chopper with a shrug. Franky was a little surprised by Robin's attitude toward the situation. So confident.

"Then I don't either," Franky said as he took a sip of his beer. Crocodile drunk the last bit of his whiskey.

"I don't think this is a good idea. Putting such info out there," Brook said. Once again, eyes were on Robin and Franky.

"I'm fine with it if you are," Franky said to Robin.

"I have nothing to hide," Robin told him as she took a sip of her drink.

"Here we go," a few of them thought at the same time. Sanji got up and walked off to the kitchen. He wasn't in the mood for whatever could happen and chose to refill his cup. Vivi let out an audible sigh and leaned back in her seat more. Nami opened Riley's results first. Her eyes skimmed over everything quickly. She turned up her face a bit and gave a glance to Robin. Nami then read Ryan's results.

"I can't believe you," Nami said to Robin with tears in her eyes. "Neither of them are Franky's,"

"What!?" Robin and Franky said at the same time. All three of the babies jumped from this. The shock was visible on everyone's face. Franky read over the results himself and let out a loud laugh. Usopp escorted himself out of the room only to be heard laughing once out of sight. Robin was red in the face as she wiped the tears out of her eyes, her make-up intact. Franky was having the time of his life in his seat. The moment he dreamed about for months.

"Robin," Franky said 

"What," Robin said aggressively.

"Do you know who their father could be?"

If looks could kill, Franky would've been dead seven times over. Robin was looking him dead in his eyes.

"You're still going to antagonize me?" she told him. "Those test results are wrong,"

The rest of the room was vocal about their disbelief. 

"Alright," Franky scoffed. "You'd be better off admitting that you messed up,"

Wiping away her never-ending tears, Robin got up and started making her way towards the kitchen. Franky and Crocodile followed behind her closely.

"Go sit down. You're just adding drama," Crocodile said as he pushed past Franky.

"Didn't I already tell you not tell me what to do?" Franky retorted. The two of them stopped walking right outside the dining room.

"Can you two please stop!" Robin called from the kitchen.

"I'm just trying to keep him away from you," 

"Stop involving yourself, Crocodile,"

"Stop being childish, and I won't have to,"

"I'm not being childish!"

"Don't raise your voice at me,"

"I do what I-"

Bap! Smack! Mink Mink Mink!

The two had begun fighting in the dining room. Crocodile swung, and Franky ducked only to come back with a swift right hook that sent Crocodile flying into the dining room table. A loud crash happened, and then a scream could be heard. Everyone hurriedly made their way over to the dining room.

* * *

It looked like a movie scene. The terrified butler who spilled his pitcher of water on himself. Robin, who wasn't too far behind him, calmly drinking a glass of sparkling wine. Sanji and Usopp were in the archway between the dining room and kitchen with looks of shock on their face. The table legs had collapsed at a downwards angle because Crocodile had fallen on one end. Unfortunately, dinner was almost ready as most of the food was on the table. The food had mostly slid onto Crocodile and the floor.

Franky stood above everything, breathing slowly but hard. He stared down at Crocodile intensely. Robin shook her head with a small chuckle.

"That's for the hospital, bitch!"

* * *

Luffy was the first to arrive on the scene and had witnessed a tragedy. All of the meat had fallen onto the floor. The scream he let out was one of pain. That was all he looked forward to during tonight's shenanigans, besides going home. Nami and Hancock were not too far behind him, but Nami got there first.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Nami asked. 

"Teh meat is on da floooorrr," Luffy said through muffled sobs. He had his face in his hands as he sat on the floor, distraught. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Luffy, there are bigger problems right now," Nami told him. 

"I don't care whose kids they are! There isn't any meat!" He replied. Immediately all eyes were on Luffy. Nami smacked him on the back of his head. He didn't pay attention, but his baby momma surely did.

"Don't hit him!" Handcock yelled at Nami. Nami turned around with an unmatched swiftness. 

"Or what?" Nami said. 

"Or we're gonna have a problem. That's what," Handcock said as she adjusted her son on her hip. Nami stepped closer. Now all eyes were on them even Crocodile's as he slowly picked himself up off the ground.

"Nami, please stop," Robin said. Nami turned her head in an owl-like fashion. She opened her mouth, but Robin cut her off.

"I don't need any more fights in here, and she still has LJ in her arms," Robin said. Nami didn't calm down.

"But she didn't start it," Vivi chimed in.

"Exactly!" Nami said.

"I think your judgment is impaired from your little session earlier," Hancock said. 

"Hancock-" Robin said before being cut off.

"Don't start with me, Hancock," Nami told her.

"Then you shouldn't have hit Luffy," Hancock responded. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Hancock, it's not that serious," Luffy told her. She turned to him bewildered.

"So I'm just supposed to let her get off with hitting you?" She responded. Luffy let out a sigh.

"See? He doesn't even think it's that serious," Nami said.

"Be quiet," Hancock told Nami.

"Don't tell her to be quiet," Vivi jumped in.

"You can be quiet too," Hancock responded.

"It's not-" Luffy said before being interrupted.

"You seem like you're all bark and no bite," Nami told her. 

"You wanna find out? Cause we can step out back if you really want to?" Hancock said to her.

"That's perfect, Hancock. Let's go," Nami said as she started walking out of the dining room with Vivi right behind her. Hancock passed Lj to his father and started to leave as well. Other people started running to get coats and shoes so they could watch the fight in the cold.

"Since that's the case, everybody can get the hell out. You don't have to go home, but you can't be here," Robin said. 

* * *

Sympathy sex isn't as good as he remembered it being. Franky laid in bed looking at the ceiling. It's 2 am, and his mind would not stop going. He still couldn't believe that she lied to him about something so big for so long. He'd be lying to himself if he said he isn't hurt. Franky genuinely loved Robin at one time. To know she disrespected their marriage in such a manner. He never in a million years could imagine Robin, of all people, not only cheating but getting pregnant too.

He still couldn't help but wonder who the father could be. It physically pains him to look at Ryan. The newborn somewhat looks like him before the accident. To add on, neither Zoro nor Crocodile have blonde hair, so this brings more men into the equation. His heart sunk further into darkness at the thought that his ex-wife possibly cheated on him with multiple men their entire marriage. 

Franky decided to put an end to his misery. Getting out of bed and going to the kitchen, he grabbed a cola from the fridge. Cracking it open and taking a sip didn't help as he hoped it made him scrunch up his face. It tasted bitter. Cola hadn't tasted the same since Robin left him, but he kept on drinking it.

He kept thinking about the room he set up for the babies. All the stuff he not only brought but made too. Franky was partly excited to potentially be a father seeing how he couldn't have children. The whole situation hurt his heart, even more, when he thought about that. Robin tried to lie about that of all things. Being pregnant by someone who can't have kids.

* * *

Robin wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was indeed having a panic attack at 2 am. The night hadn't been kind to her. She felt humiliated, hurt, and vulnerable. An unfortunate situation where she was telling the truth but being told that she's lying. Even the test came back negative. There was nothing to help support her claims. 

Robin couldn't believe it. She knew her truth that she was indeed loyal to her now ex-husband. Her heart still ached from the day she told him that she was pregnant. The constant feeling that something would go wrong and be proved right in that everything went wrong. Laying in bed she quietly wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came to the realization that I spelled Riley wrong last chapter and fixed it in this one. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave a review. I swear I'm nice :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any grammar, spelling, etc. My grammarly subscription just ended. Also, thank you for reading this far.


End file.
